The light The dark and The Sun
by NanalewLikesCookies
Summary: Lucy forgets all about the abusive Fairy Tail after she falls from a cliff, she then meets Kuro and Shiro who own a guild and teach her goddess/devil slaying magic. She and her guild lead the way to victory during the games but when her spirits appear lets just say things get mess Oc x Taiyo x OC


**A new fan fiction, I'm experimenting give me a break!**

**Lucy's POV**

Right now I stood in front of the fairy tail guild; I spit out my cigar and walked inside. The whole

guild went silent; I smirked. I walked to the bar my blonde/titanium hair waving behind me. "Gimme a

beer!" I said kneeling on the bar stool with one foot, the bar maid stood still and said in a tiny voice "Um

miss." She fluffed her hair "We only serve to fairy tail members." I stared at her then I grabbed her by

the neck and spit in her face, "You say'n I'm not a member!" I screamed disgusted in her behavior, "Yes

mam'!" she said shivering. "Bitch!" I said and showed her my hand with the fairy tail insignia on it.

"Lucy!" The bar maid, I twisted around to that I kicked her in the face and twirled away to a safe distant.

She looked at me shocked, "Lucy . . ."

_They no longer had the right to call me Lucy, not after what had happened. Not that my name was even Lucy or anything._

**Fairy Tail Guild Lucy's POV**

I walked into the guild each step burning a knot in me, fuck it even hurt to talk. I admired my left

leg, bandages covered the whole thing. If only you could see what was underneath it. I walked to the

guild and silently crept only to be greeted by a punch to the face. I dropped the floor gently tracing my

fingers along the cut, I winced. I looked up at the person who did it, nonetheless it was Natsu Dragneel.

What a piece trash you would have to be to do that to someone. I stood up wiped my nose on a towel

and continued to the bar, only to have several bottles smashed upon my head. The sixth one got me; I

fell to the floor cradling my bruised and tormented head. Why me, what did I do to deserve such

bruising's. "You'd be better off dead!"

Screamed someone in the distance. Natsu smiled his signature smile as he walked over to me, and said

"You know Heartfilia, you'll always do what we say so . . . I was thinking you can kill yourself!" He

chuckled and picked up my head by my hair and smashed my head into the wall, everyone laughed but

no one noticed that a very nice nail was actually in the wall. Natsu laughed and pulled my head out of

the wall only to go silent when he noticed that I was bleeding uncontrollably. He then smiled, he patted

my head and then punched it swiftly, and a scream escaped my mouth as I bit my lip. I ran out of the

guild, I just ran. I passed many towns and when I came to a small forest, I walked to it only to find myself

nearing the edge of a large cliff. I silently prayed for no one to come, but to my dismay a bright golden

light emitted and nonetheless Loke showed up. I was pissed; why didn't he ever show up when I was

being bit, but now being that I'm going to die he

comes. I screamed, I yanked his key off of my key ring and placed it on the floor. I raised my sore foot

and crashed it down on top of the key. A crack appeared on the key and a bright light shone coming out

of the cracks. I kicked the key off of the cliff watching as a dark light appeared around Loke as he

screaming in agony "**SORRY**", he then disappeared. I then stepped next to the cliff, It was my turn. "No!"

I heard a distant voice say, I saw the Raijinshu tribe coming. They all screamed, I just waved and faced

them. I took one slow step back and another, until I fell.

I fell so hard until I didn't hear anything at all except a loud crash. That's when I woke up in the middle of

who knows where. I kept walking for some reason thought trying to make sense of the situation. My

name, not even I knew that. That was when I found a two nearby strangers, one had jet black hair the

other white hair. They ran over to me and the black headed one picked me up "Are you ok mam'?" The

white haired one asked. "Huh, what who are you?" The black haired one smiled "I'm Kuro!" He said

enthusiastically, "I'm Shiro!" The white haired one screamed running to catch up with us. "Well, what's

your name?" Kuro asked jokingly, I put on a serious expression and said "I don't have one!" Both boys

thought for a second and Shiro yelled "Why don't we pick a name!"

I hesitantly nodded "What about Hikari, or Taiyo!" Kuro said pumping his fist in the air. "Taiyo . . . I said

slowly." Shiro looked at me for a second and said "Taiyo means sun, that's perfect for you right!" I

nodded and put on a goofy grin. "So!" Shiro stared at me "Taiyo, what magic do you use?" he said

blinking. I hesitated and slowly said "I don't know that either." I said and sulked "That's ok!" Kuro said "I

know devil magic, and Shiro knows goddess magic!" "Huh?" I said "Well we can't teach you goddess or

devil magic but we can teach you goddess slaying magic and devil slaying magic!" Shiro budded in. I

pumped my fist in the air and screamed yes. "Well anyway you better get going to bed!" Kuro said

sounding like my mother.

"Yes mother!" I said sarcastically and saluted to him; I walked to a spare mat on the floor and passed

out. I woke up to this big fluffy thing next to me; I curled up to it only to realize it was Shiro in my bed

wait . . . In my bed "SHIRO!" I screamed and Taiyo kicked him. I watched as he went up in the air and fell

on the floor, he then preceded the pass out again. I looked at him and saw that he only wore a bath

robe and had two little cute cat ears sticking out of his spiky white hair wait what. "E-ears?" I screamed

pointing at him. He slowly opened his eyes as his ears perked up. "Huh, Tai what is it?" He said, wait Tai

is that like my new name or something' "Who's Tai?" I said scooting toward him. "It's you're nick name

idiot!" He said and passed out again. I sighed and crawled back into the bed.

**Ok guys this is OC x Lucy x OC. What do you guys think I like it!**


End file.
